brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Deep Sea Diver
Series 1 |Accessories = Flippers Diver's Helmet Air Tank Goggles |Variations = |Years = 2010 |Appearances = 8683 Minifigures Series 1 }} The Deep Sea Diver is a minifigure introduced in 2010, as part of 8683 Minifigures Series 1. Description The Deep Sea Diver wears a blue helmet, with transparent light blue goggles that are equipped with a snorkel. His face has black eyes, and a slight smile. On his back, the diver has an air tank which comes in a bright orange. His torso is blue with a black belt with a grey buckle and squares. On his chest and to the side is also a symbol depicting a grey wave against a blue background. His sleeves are black, a design which begins on the torso and is connected to the blue by orange stitching. His hands are grey, his legs are blue, and hips and flippers are orange. Background A diver is a person which explores under the surface of bodies of water, for either sport or as a job. However, the Deep Sea Diver also swims in bath tubs and fish tanks in his search for finding unique fish. He also believes that he is unable to breathe on land, and wears his wetsuit around all the time. In the LEGO Club Magazine, the Spaceman and the Deep Sea Diver are seen fighting for the attention of the Cheerleader. In the online animations, The Deep Sea Diver is seen waiting for someone to send him into the dunk tank. Several minifigures from the First Series, including the Nurse, Forestman, Cowboy, are in line to hit the target, but no one can. Finally, the Diver gets bored and throws one of his flippers at the target and falls into the tank, swimming contentedly. ''The LEGO Movie'' He is a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie. The Deep Sea Diver is among the Master Builders that meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Following the Kragle's destruction, the Deep Sea Diver was being tossed up an down by Gandalf and Professor Dumbledore during the victory celebration. ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' The Deep Sea Diver makes a cameo appearance in The LEGO Ninjago Movie at the beach during Garmadon's second attack on Ninjago City. Facts from the LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopaedia * His diving mask can flip up and down. * His wetsuit keeps out the cold at extreme underwater depths. * The flippers connect to the soles of his feet. * This was the first time the classic LEGO diving suit was produced in orange. * He likes walking in flippers and dislikes tripping up. LEGO.com Description Notes * He and the Surfer Girl have the same logo on their wetsuits. * The Deep Sea Diver's face is available on the Extended mode of LEGO Digital Designer. * The bright orange air tank is exclusive to this minifigure. Did You Know? * The Deep Sea Diver once traveled twenty-ONE thousand leagues under the sea. * The Deep Sea Diver spent a week in Atlantis, but nobody back home could understand him when he tried to tell them about it. * The Deep Sea Diver has personally discovered over thirty new species of sea life, including the Chocolate-Chip Cookie Shark and the Inflatable Squid. Stats Appearances * 8683 Minifigures Series 1 Magazine appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Minifigures All Around Town! * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 3 2010 - Time To Get Mini With It! Movie appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie (Cameo) Gallery SeaDiver.png|CGI of the Diver Deep1.jpg|Artwork Deep-sea-diver.jpg|Deep Sea Diver as seen in The LEGO Movie. See Also * Diver (Divers) * Diver (Minifigures) * Deep Sea Diver Badge Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:8683 Minifigures Series 1 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures